


Aegis et Setnar

by Lady_bakeneko



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_bakeneko/pseuds/Lady_bakeneko
Summary: Une petite histoire que j'ai crée





	Aegis et Setnar

Aegis était fasciné par cette sombre créature devant lui, on lui avait appris à s’éloigner de la nuit, à craindre ses monstres, à se purifier en leur présence et à rejeter tout ce qui était impur.

Pourtant Aegis n’avait jamais trouvé la foi justifié, sa mère était morte en couche lui avait on dit, son père lui en avait toujours tenu une rancune particulière tout en clamant que c’était l’œuvre de Dieu. Les prêtres n’hésitaient pas à injurier les putains en pleine rue et leurs châtiments à l’école était toujours les plus dur.  
Non définitivement Aegis ne comprenait pas la foi mais en face de ce démon tout ce qu’il trouvait à faire était de regarder le sang coulé de son ventre. La créature était au sol, surement évanoui à cause de cette blessure. Le sang n’était pas rouge comme le sien, il n’était pas noir comme le racontait la sainte bible mais d’un bleu d’encre.

Soudain Aegis qui trouvait cette blessure magnifique se dit qu’elle était horrible si cette créature y succombait. Alors il prit dans ses bras ce démon et la porta jusque dans sa chambre la faisant passé par sa fenêtre. Son père était ivre, affalé sur la table, grommelant encore dans ce sommeil indu par l’alcool, regardant les différentes bouteilles Aegis prit celle qui lui sembla la plus forte puis entreprit de trouver de l’eau et des bandages.

Ainsi pourvu Aegis se tourna vers la créature posé dans son lit, ne voulant pas que celui-ci soit imbibé d’alcool, il tourna le corps sur une chaise. Le sang ne coulait plus que lentement, un fin ruisseau qui coulait le long de cet abdomen s’il en était un. Cependant Aegis ne pouvait se laissait à cette contemplation sinon il se retrouverait bientôt avec un cadavre. Enfin il versa la vodka sur cette blessure, le bleu se fondit avec ce nouveau liquide, lavant ce ventre et laissant apparaître une peau veiné non pas bleu mais d’une teinte violine qui le fit frissonner.

Aussitôt il épongea la blessure et la banda, Aegis se mis a se trouver des ressemblance avec un meurtrier à chercher un cachette pour ce corps bien que celui fut vivant. Mais Aegis n’était il pas en train de commettre un crime à aider ce démon malgré que son sang ne soit noir et loin d’être hideux il ressemblait à un dieu.  
La nuit s’écourtant de plus en plus Aegis décida de dormir sous sa couette avec cet bel créature à coté de lui, s’enroulant autour d’elle il se dit qu’il ne faisait que lui procurait de la chaleur et s’endormit.

Au petit matin Aegis ne se réveilla pas au bruit des oiseaux mais d’une main ferme autour de son cou, cependant à peine qu’il touchait le poignet de cette créature qu’elle feula et retomba sur son lit. Prenant soin de protéger ce démon il se releva et prépara à manger pour eux deux. La belle créature avait enlever le bandage, ne restait qu’une fine ligne sur se ventre immaculé. Maintenant en pleine lumière Aegis pouvait voir la couronne de cornes sur le front de cette créature, il pouvait voir à quel point sa peau était translucide et laissé apercevoir son réseau de veine. Les yeux aussi de ce démon était effrayant et c’est en plongeant en eux qu’il s’empressa à tendre un bol vers cet étranger s’il osait prononcé ce blasphème.

La créature en face de lui le voyant prendre une bouchée du bol avent de lui retourner se mit à l’imiter, la grimace sur son visage ne faisait aucun doute que sa nourriture n’était point pour son palais. M’approchant de lui tentant de communiquer per de geste ample Aegis finit par irriter la créature qui le plaqua à la table, son père étant affalé à ses pieds, sûrement glissé dans le sommeil.

Aegis voyait en cette créature un signe su surnaturel auquel il était prêt à croire, remplaçant ainsi les idées de l’église qu’il avait toujours eu du mal à concevoir. Ainsi quand la créature s’approcha plus prêt de lui il ne se sentit pas menacer et son corps était lâche entre ses mains. Il sut jamais vraiment ce que voulait ce beau démon à ce moment, seulement qu’il fit un bruit proche d’un sniffment et prononça quelque paroles inintelligible pour lui.

La vie pour Aegis parut ainsi bien plus belle avec ce démon comme visiteur, deux jour plus tard il était reparti de là où il venait mais il repassait encore toutes les semaines et Aegis en était heureux. Un bonheur qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du père mais celui trop plongé dans les brumes de l’alcool ne pu rien y faire.

Aegis appris un jour le nom de ce démon Setnar, en fait Aegis travaillait à la forge, et bientôt il rencontra son doux démon là-bas, il ne comprenait toujours pas sa langue mais il le guider dans ce que Aegis appelait le chant, ce qui était une traduction exact pour quelqu’un qui ne comprenait pas la langue de l’autre.

Ce chant que Aegis faisait sien le changeait petit à petit, à moins que ce ne soit la présence de cette mystérieuse créature que ce plaisait Aegis a appeler un frère.  
Setnar restait parfois dans la nuit avec lui, quand il s’écartait du village à l’abris du regards des hommes Setnar surgissait devant lui.

Un beau jour ou plutôt une belle nuit, Aegis se réveilla au son du chant, il avait appris à ne jamais nier la vois du chant alors il le laissa le guider jusqu’à une falaise et de là il vit Setnar, sa couronne luisant au clair de lune, ses lueurs violines, ses yeux, ses crocs et ses oreilles ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa nature son humaine. Aegis ne s’était pas rendu compte que lui-même lui ressemblait déjà beaucoup, la vie de la forge ne laissant point ses clients voir les changements de son corps.

Setnar s’approcha de Aegis et d’un geste affectueux le pris dans ses bras, se geste d’une douceur infini lui fit pousser un gémissement de douleur. Aegis pouvait senti s’une flamme s’était allumer en lui, son chant était fort en lui, il appeler cette flamme à l’embraser tout entier. Dans un effort de lucidité Aegis se tourna vers la lune pour n’y trouver qu’un astre rougeoyant. Ainsi à coté du précipice les bras ferme de Setnar le brulait et l’empêchait de tomber.

En fait se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort et des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux, tournant peu à peu au bleu. Ne pouvant retenir son cri Aegis cria sa souffrance à la nuit, en retour il entendit nettement le chant de son frère d’une clarté jamais atteinte.  
Le corps d’Aegis était douloureux mais son esprit n’avait jamais était aussi clair, l’étreinte de son frère n’’était plus l’éclatante chaleur du soleil mais l’étreinte de sa sœur. Se tournant vers Setnar il lui sourit et en retour il lui sourit.

Setnar n’était plus un démon venu de la bible mais son semblable et son frère, s’approchant doucement de lui Aegis entendit pour la première fois clairement le chant de Setnar « Mon frère te voila enfin entier dans la forme qui aurait toujours du être la tienne, vient mon frère laisse moi te ramener à la maison ».  
Se laissant au soin de Setnar Aegis fut surpris de la douce pression de lèvres contre les siennes et puis deux mains vinrent se poser sur son torse et d’une légère pression il tombait dans le vide.

Tombant ainsi dans le vide il regarda dans les yeux de son frère et ne trouva qu’une confiance absolu en lui. Aegis savait que ce gouffre le laisserait repartir vers son frère et que celui-ci l’attendrait.  
Le chant explosa en lui, c’était la renaissance d’Aegis.


End file.
